The Fight for Her
by Empress Cosmos
Summary: She is the only thing standing between You-Know-who and Harry Potter, but She is nieve and would fall for anything. Will she fall in to Voldemorts Trap? If you want to find out read my fic!
1. Default Chapter

*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
The Fight for Her  
  
Dark Angel A.K.A Cloe Mason  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
England 8:45 P.M.  
  
  
  
"Master are we ready yet?" A little boy of the age of 11 asked. He was in a room with lots of pictures of famous witches and wizards, but one standed out the most. It was a picture of 2 girl holding hands. They both had gold hair, but the one to the left had silver eyes, The other one had blue. " They are one in the same and come out in the peek of danger." The inscription said in black on pure gold. This room was blue, purple, and green. The window changed every 5 Minutes to snowing, sunny, windy, foggy, and all of the rest of the weather  
  
" Yes, we are. You will go to the Muggles' world and go live where Harry Potter is." Said a man  
  
" But Master Alex, You-Know-Who said that I should go live with Her." He said. When the boy said 'her' the man looked at the picture of the girls.  
  
" Well, I don't know where she is….." Alex said with regret. As soon as he said that the window broke and wind blew and tore everything in the room except the picture of the two girls.  
  
" ALEX!!! YOU LOST HER!" Lord Voldemort bellowed  
  
" I'm sorry….but she is hard to keep track of…." He said. Alex was pale white. The boy was clinging on to Alex.  
  
" David, come here my child." The lord said. David didn't look into his glowing, green eyes. For he was afraid if he did…..he would make him hurt his father. David did what he was told.  
  
" Now, you will go live with Harry Potter and also keep your eyes out for Her. She is the only way I will kill Harry Potter." The old man said.  
  
" Yes Lord Voldemort." He looked into those green eyes and backed up.  
  
" You will leave tonight!" Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
England 9:30 P.M.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in his room finishing some homework that Prof. Snape gave to him.  
  
" Bugger! I'm out of ink!" He said. He looked up at the moon and thought of his friends. Images of Hermione, Ron, and the others flew in his mind. He was finishing up his homework when Hedwig came back with the mail. It was from Serena! He scanned over it quickly. It said:  
  
Harry---  
  
How are you? Well I'm just fine. Guess what…I'm coming over in two weeks for the beginning of the school year because I'm going to Hogwarts! Can you believe it! My mum actually let me! It's bad enough that I live in England and don't go to the best magic school. So now that I'm going you've got to tell me every thing about Voldemort. My mum also sends you a pack of cupcakes they should be there after you read this. I'm trying to use my magic to send things infront of me to places far away. So write back soon!  
  
Serena---  
  
After he was done on his bed was not only cupcakes but a note with them. He was going to read it later.  
  
  
  
England 8:25 A.M.  
  
" Harry would you please make these eggs better!" Aunt Petunia  
  
" Yes Aunt Petunia." He said with a snarl. After that the door bell rang. Harry went to get it and a boy was infrount of him.  
  
" AUNT PETUNIA! There is something out here you'd like to see." Harry yelled. You could hear the sound of the chair scrapping on the floor and her heavy footsteps.  
  
" What is it……." Aunt Petunia said half way. Then she saw the boy and gasped at this boy. Harry couldn't place it but there wasn't something good about this boy. The way he looked at Harry. It was a hateful, look through your soul, kind of glare. Harry stepped back, Aunt Petunia noticed and said  
  
" Harry! Have I taught you nothing? Have manners and bring this boy a blanket, water, and food!" She screamed. Harry brought back the food and water and blanket.  
  
" What is your name, Boy?"*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it so far. I hope you like it a lot! So review and I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon not at all. And More SM next chapter I promise! 


	2. Default Chapter

Thanks for all of the 3 reviews! I was so happy! I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor moon. I do own the little people( The people I made up)  
  
(recap)  
  
" What is your name boy?"*  
  
  
  
  
  
" My name is David." He said. He finally took his eyes away from Harry and smiled at Aunt Petunia. David's eyes were black as the sky and cold as ice.  
  
" Well David, were are your parents." She said  
  
" Well……" He was on the brink of tears " My Mom and Dad were killed." He said. One tear came out of his eye and Harry went in the other room.  
  
' There's something not right about that boy' He said.  
  
" Hey Harry, who is that at the door?" Dursly(SP) said  
  
" It is David, who's parents are dead."  
  
" Like yours." He said laughing. Harry went right up to him and said  
  
" Now would you like to be turned into eggs were having today or a ham sandwich?" He said with his green hard eyes  
  
" Y-y-y-you w-w-w-wouldn't d-d-d-do t-t-t-that to me Harry?" He stuttered. Harry just smirked and walked to his room. All day he heard the horrific story of how David's damn parents died. ' OH NO?' Harry thought. He got his quill ready and his parchment to write Serena, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
  
  
Serena-----  
  
How are you? This is great that we are going to the same school! I can't wait to……  
  
  
  
Harry stopped writing because he felt that cold air. The cold air when her first met David. Harry turned around and saw David just staring at him.  
  
" Is there something you like?" Harry asked  
  
"No, I just had to see you. What is it like being famous?" He asked with a grin  
  
" Well, Ok." Harry said. He looked into those eyes and didn't cold ice but warm fire.  
  
" Well my dad said that you would get Voldemort." He said. And also didn't shudder at the name.  
  
' Mabey I was wrong about you…..Wait! Muggles Don't know about Voldemort!"  
  
" Who are you. Muggles don't know that stuff." He said. This was scaring him. This room was pitch black and also the moon wasn't shinning as brightly tonight. He could feel his scar burning. He heard a voice saying that  
  
" Harry Potter. Stay away the hell away from Her. She is evil and can hurt you." It said. He was in some kind of dream  
  
" Who is evil? Hermione? Cho Chang? Lavender? WHO? WHO?" He called out  
  
" SHE" It said.  
  
" Who is She?"  
  
" Your friend. She will hurt you. Stop talking to her at once. Tell me where she lives and I'll take care of her." It said. Harry felt the room temp. drop again. He could see his breath and it was hard to breath. Suddenly he saw this light cutting through all of the darkness. He heard the voice of a angel. It said  
  
" Harry Potter, don't be fooled by the enemy's trickery. She is good and loyal to her friends and family. Good bye my child." The light faded and he was left in his room again. He turned around to see nothing. No letter, no parchment, no nothing. He got up from his desk and went to his bed and hoped that sleep would come. It did, but it was a nightmare.  
  
  
  
Harry's Dream  
  
" Harry follow me!" She said. Her hair flying back. It was daytime and birds were singing. Harry was following a girl, whom he didn't recognize. She smiled at him. It was Serena! She was wearing a white sundress and he was wearing a white tux. The sky turned black and the birds stopped singing. Serena stopped in her tracks. Harry bumped in to her.  
  
" Why'd you stop?" He asked  
  
" Harry you must go." She didn't look at him.  
  
" Why"  
  
" He's after me Harry!" Soon he saw her get lifted up out of the patches of flowers. And her eyes turned a different color. Harry didn't know what color thou. And she turned toward the sky and chanted long and hard. Harry couldn't understand, he yelled out.  
  
" Let me help!" He screamed into the cold night sky and there was no scream back. He had lost his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Harry's dream  
  
Harry woke up screaming. ' It was all a dream' he thought. He looked outside and looked and the clock. It was 6:58 A.M. He heard a noise at the door. He went to it and saw David.  
  
" Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked. His eyes were scared and lost.  
  
" Sure, hold on. I heard something at the door." Harry said. He went downstairs and opened the door. Enfront of him was Serena. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and a light blue T-shirt.  
  
" Hey, mum says that I had to come earlier than next week." She said. In the back of the room David was mumbling about " It's Her"  
  
" Come in! Come in!" Aunt Petunia, " You must be a friend of Dudley." She was in her pink nightgown and green stuff was all over her face. " Harry! Start fixing breakfast!"  
  
" Hold my hand Harry." Serena said. He did so. He felt something go up his spine and all over his body. "MANGETO FREEZEO!" She screamed. Everything fell silent. It was raining and it stopped.  
  
" How did you do that without getting caught by the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked in amazement.  
  
" I'm just special. How bout we go to Dragon Ally for lunch…I mean breakfast." She said.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it. Can I have at least 5-8 reviews place? TTFN( TA TA FOR NOW)  
  
Ok Soooooooo you can all go home now.  
  
Readers: You write more or you get hurt  
  
Me: Don't have to get so evil  
  
Readers: : eyes start glowing red:  
  
Me: : Hides behind harry and says: Hey bye please don't hurt me and Harry! 


End file.
